Silver the Hedgehog
Silver is a sixteen-year-old hedgehog. He is very heroic in nature but can be very naive, leading to some mistakes. Because of certain recent incidents, he now has a phobia of lightning. History First Timeline... Originally from 200 years in the future, Silver was sent back in time again, this time with his best friend Blaze the Cat, to Sonic's era to find a creature called Mephiles the Dark. Unfortunately, he got there too late as Mephiles had already taken on Sonic the Hedgehog's form (instead of Shadow's). He had also sealed away Iblis inside of himself, a little secret Mephiles managed to find out and was able to create Solaris. The God was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and the timeline reset itself. Second Timeline... With Solaris gone and the timeline reset, things just got strange for Silver. Since he was one who could use the Chaos Emeralds, he had memories of the past timeline, whereas everyone else who couldn't use the Chaos Emeralds had no memories. Now, Silver has no idea where and when he should be. Is he supposed to stay in the current Mobius timeline or go back 200 years in the future? For now, he and Blaze are chosing the former. After Scourge the Hedgehog was brought down as king, Silver, along with some other Freedom Fighters, were sent out by GUN to find and capture Dr. Finitevus. Said echidna requested a negotiation and Silver volunteered himself to go negotiate with him. Everything seemed fine at first but then Dr. Finitevus somehow managed to summon the echidna God Enerjak without anyone realizing it. While the others were preoccupied with Enerjak, Finitevus took Silver off guard and managed to temporarily capture him by shooting him with a stun gun. Finitevus also used him as a shield from a blow from Monkey Khan (a lightning bolt) and Silver was put into a coma (also the cause of his sudden fear of lightning). Despite his rapid healing ability, Silver did not wake from his coma. He only managed to wake when Rob O' the Hedge, his lover from the past timeline who did not remember him, started attacking Sonic. Silver and Shadow the Hedgehog managed to come at just the right time to stop Rob O from commiting a horrible act to Sonic. Shadow got Sonic out of there and that was when Silver realizied that Rob O' did somehow remember him. They were then taken back to their hospital beds, Silver still deathly weak. It was at that point that Imperator Ix decided to take action and strip Silver right from his hospital bed, transporting him to the Space Colony ARK. There, he healed Silver and made a proposal with the young hedgehog: Work for him and he'd get something in return. The something in return was a trip 50 years into the past of Moebius. Their target was the Moebius Sword of Acorns. As soon as Silver touched the sword, something went wrong. Although he couldn't understand it at first, Ix explained that Silver still had Iblis inside of him, even in this new timeline. The Sword of Acorns was to serve as a vessel to get Iblis out of him, along with the Master Emerald. Once they got back to the ARK, the transfusion was made and Silver was free from Iblis once again. Abilities Silver's main form of attacking or defending himself comes from his psychokinesis, or psychic powers. He can freeze people in their tracks and while under his power, Silver can have them do many things, such as harm themselves. He can also paralyze a hoard of enemies with a large shock wave from the ground. Silver's powers also makes it so he can fly, walk on walls or ceilings, etc. Recently, Silver has been recruited by Imperator Ix and has been training with him to hone and control his powers. With enough concentration, Silver can be a quite formidable foe if you are on the wrong side. Affiliations / Relations Silver's best friend is Blaze the Cat. He can work by himself but always prefers to work with Blaze. His current lover in Mirrored Mobius is Rob O' the Hedge. And now Silver is a double agent, working for both GUN and Imperator Ix. Threads that Silver the Hedgehog was/is in External Information